


Love Like That

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [38]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, shameless fluff, they’re soft your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After finally getting some time to themselves in Atlas, Yang finds herself accepting an offer to go stargazing with Blake.But it seems that the stars aren’t the only sight worth seeing.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	Love Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts “Stargazing” and “First I love you.”

* * *

  
Yang sighs softly, her lips curling into a gentle smile as she watches the stars in the night sky. She’s laying in her back in the Atlas Galla Academy gardens, content to just exist under the nighttime sky with her partner by her side… who just so happens to have her gaze trained on the side of Yang’s face rather than the sky above despite being the one to ask Yang to watch the stars with her.

_ ‘Does she think she’s being subtle or…?’  _ Yang thinks to herself fondly, glancing at Blake from the corner of her eye. Her stomach twists itself into knots at the sight of Blake’s gentle, amber gaze; her lips curving into a soft and lopsided smile. Her ears are relaxed against her short, snow littered hair, her expression open and honest and  _ free.  _ It’s an expression that sinks into Yang’s chest, settles beneath her ribs and claims a piece of her heart as it’s home. It makes her very soul ache. As though it’s gone far too long without seeing Blake Belladonna look at her like that.

Yang swallows thickly, past the lump that had formed in her throat, and turns her head to meet Blake’s gaze with a slight smirk, trying desperately not to let her partner see how affected she is. “Is there something on my face, Belladonna?”

“Hm?” Blake hums softly, her ears standing to attention as though taken by surprise before relaxing once more. She blinks slowly at Yang, purposely. It’s a gesture that Yang’s seen a thousand times throughout their partnership and it’s one that she instantly recognised as one of Blake’s many silent affections. A moment later, her brows furrow in confusion, as though she had been lost in thought and Yang had brought her out of it unexpectedly. “Something on your- what do you mean?” She asks, her nose scrunching up adorably as she gives Yang a puzzled look.

“You keep staring at me.” Yang says simply, her brows arching in surprise as Blake’s skin turns  _ several  _ shades darker.

While it isn’t  _ impossible  _ to fluster Blake, Yang had discovered that Blake was considerably harder to fluster than, say, Weiss was. She’d blush at a compliment or offer a shy smile when Yang took her into her arms at the Beacon dance. Most times, she’d roll her eyes and offer a sassy retort as her cheeks darkened before returning to her book. But this, like most things between them these days, is  _ different.  _ This isn’t Blake getting caught off guard before playing coy. Her gaze is averted, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her cheeks could give Ruby’s cloak a run for its money and, when Yang glances at her ears, she sees that they’ve tilted backwards in embarrassment. She looks adorably flustered and it makes Yang’s heart swell with adoration as Blake lets out a small and nervous giggle.

“ _ Fuck,  _ I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that I was being so obvious.” Blake mutters, as she runs a hand along her flushed face. She glances up at Yang through her lashes, looking sheepish and shy as she smiles anxiously. “There’s nothing on your face, I promise, Yang.”

“Then why the staring?” Yang asks softly, sensing Blake’s nerves and gentling her tone as Blake looks away again, almost appearing… ashamed?

“It’s… stupid. I know how you feel about- It’s stupid, really.”

“Hey. Look at me.” Yang requests gently as she rolls onto her side to better face her partner. She waits patiently for Blake to mirror her, smiling warmly and gratefully when Blake raises her head to meet her eyes. “I doubt that it’s as stupid as you think it is. You can tell me. I won’t judge.”

“I… don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“... uh… is this a mind in the gutter thing or…?”

“What? No! Yang!  _ Ugh!” _ Blake groans, her cheeks somehow becoming even darker as she shoves lightly at Yang’s shoulder, despite the small laugh that leaves her throat when she catches Yang’s cheeky grin. “You’re  _ actually _ the worst.” She chuckles, a small and amused smirk crossing her lips as Yang snickers softly. She sighs, glancing away for a moment before shrugging and looking back at Yang with a nervous smile. “You  _ really  _ wanna know what I was thinking about?”

“Yup.” Yang answers, popping the “p” playfully as she lightly boops Blake’s nose with her finger, smiling softly when Blake tries and  _ fails _ to hold back a giggle. “Tell me? A pretty penny for your pretty thoughts?”

“Ruby might have something to say about that.” Blake quips, grinning a lopsided smile at Yang before that same nervous smile takes its place again. She inhales slowly, fidgeting slightly before exhaling a nervous breath. “Honestly? I couldn’t help but think about- about how I just  _ really  _ want to play with your hair.”

Yang blinks, feeling more than a little stunned by Blake’s answer. She smiles, a slow and fond thing, as Blake’s cheeks grow even darker and her words begin to stutter and stumble over themselves in her rush to get them out.

“And I  _ know  _ how you feel about people touching your hair, which is why I don’t want to say anything. But then, I guess I wasn’t very subtle, was I?” Blake says quickly, concern crossing her features as she meets Yang’s gaze. “I… don’t  _ ever  _ want to make you feel uncomfortable, especially since I know how important your hair is to you-“

“Then it’s a good thing I trust you, huh?” Yang interjects softly, reaching out and gently curling her hand around Blake’s own with a gentle smile. 

Slowly, as Blake’s eyes widen, she guides her partner’s hand to her treasured hair before letting go, just as Blake’s fingertips graze the first few strands. Her hand returns to her side and she offers Blake an encouraging, albeit nervous, smile, gently nudging her head against Blake’s hand. It takes a second for Blake to respond, but soon, she’s gently brushing Yang’s hair behind her ear and slowly, gently, running her hand through it. She’s gentle, Yang quickly discovers. Tender and careful to avoid accidentally tugging on Yang’s hair. It feels…  _ nice _ … to let someone touch her like this, not as though she’ll break but as though she’s something to be treasured, as though each movement of Blake’s fingers through her hair is like a promise. 

Yang lets out a pleased hum as Blake returns to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear, though her breathing hitches when, instead of continuing to play with Yang’s hair, Blake follows the curve of Yang’s jaw with her fingers. She pauses, cupping Yang’s jaw with her hand as her thumb brushes her cheek tenderly, to lean forward; stunning Yang when her lips press against her nose in a sweet kiss. Spellbound, Yang lets her hand fall to Blake’s waist, swallowing thickly as Blake inhales sharply and pulls back to meet her gaze, the air between them growing heavy with an unspoken tension. 

Hesitantly, Blake brushes their noses together. “Can I kiss you?” She asks quietly, her ears tilting back as Yang nods, not trusting herself to speak when Blake’s looking at her like  _ that. _

Blake’s eyes dart down to Yang’s lips before she closes the distances, her eyes fluttering shut just as their lips meet. Yang lets her eyes fall shut, her hand curling into Blake’s jacket as her partner guides them into a soft, gentle and painfully sweet kiss that feels a lot like home. 

“I love you.” Blake whispers helplessly, her eyes bright with adoration and devotion, her voice thick with emotion, as she gazes at her. Her hand trembles against Yang’s jaw, a small and watery smile spreading across her lips. “I  _ love  _ you, Yang.”

“Oh.” Yang breathes, her heart spilling over with love for the woman beside her, a joyful smile crossing her own lips as she gazes happily back at her. “I love you too, Blake. So,  _ so  _ much.” 

Her voice is a gentle murmur as she leans forward, claiming Blake’s lips with her own once more, leaning into Blake and hovering over her as Blake’s arms curl around her neck, her hands slipping into Yang’s hair with the same gentleness from earlier. Soon, though, their kiss is more smile and laughter than actual kiss, both women too giddy to bother trying to kiss proper; content to simply press their smiling mouths together and murmur a soft and giggly “I love you” against each other’s smile…

A moonlit confession under the night sky as they stargaze might be a  _ little  _ cheesy…

But Yang’s more okay with  _ that _ .

* * *

  
  



End file.
